


The Weight Of The World is Getting Harder To Hold Up

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Overdosing, Self-Harm, Suga is the team mum, Sugamama, Suicide Attempt, everyone is crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is meant to be the one to help everyone, so when Hinata doesn't come to him when he needed it, Suga blames himself for what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight Of The World is Getting Harder To Hold Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is terrible, I wrote it in half an hour.
> 
> (Title: Drown - Bring Me The Horizon)

He couldn't sit still. He was looking around to all his teammates. They were hurting and he couldn't do anything about it.

He failed. He failed protecting them.

"Suga?" Daichi reached forward, resting his hand on the other's shoulder. 

A tear slipped down Suga's cheek. 

"I couldn't help, He didn't tell me. He's hurting, Daichi. And I can't help!" He sobbed into his boyfriend's shirt. 

"It's okay Suga. He'll be okay." Daichi kissed the grey haired boy's head. 

"He's alright, Ma." Noya tried to smile, but it was miserable. 

Suga pulled away from his boyfriend and pulled the small boy into a hug. 

Suga was as 'Mum' as they came. He was always protecting the team. Always helping them, comforting then. They all knew who to turn to when they needed it. 

Or at lease not all of them knew that, apparently. 

"But he's the baby. Our baby. He didn't even tell me anything was wrong!" Suga could kick himself. He had confronted the young ginger MANY times in the past two weeks, asking what was wrong. 

Hinata would say he was 'fine' or 'just tired.'

He should have paid more attention. And now Hinata was in the hospital, he had done so much damage to his body. 

Cuts. Starvation. Burn marks. And now, to as to it, a whole bunch of different pills and alcohol. 

"Why did he do this." Suga asked rhetorically. 

Tadashi turned to him.  
"Don't blame yourself, mum. He didn't want us to know."

Before Suga could say anything, Kageyama stood up, jaw clenched. 

"It's nobody's fault except his own! If he really cared he wouldn't have tried to leave us!"

"Tobio!" Daichi glared. Telling the younger male to back off.

Suga brushed Daichi aside and stood up. 

He stepped in front of the younger setter and stretched open his arms.

Kageyama's mask slipped and he found himself sobbing into the other's chest. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He sobbed.

Suga kissed Kageyama's forehead.  
"I know. It's alright. He'll be alright." 

Suga turns around to look at the rest of the team. 

All of them were crying, even Tsukishima who was trying to hide it. 

He will find a way to make them feel better. He'll find a way to help Hinata, help him recover. He'll always be there. 

Because he is the Team Mum, and that's his job.


End file.
